


Birthday Candles.

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute drabble I wrote on Misha's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Candles.

Cas never really knew what birthdays were. Sure, he understood that it was the designated day in which someone was born, but he couldn’t quite grasp the concept of that person celebrating it. Of course, he had never celebrated his.

Never, that is, until today.

"Make a wish, Cas!" Deans eyes gleamed as he shoved a cupcake, that held a single candle, in front of the angel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “A wish?”

"Yeah…you know, something that you want. Something you’ve always wanted to do or something that you don’t have, but you always desired. That kind of stuff." Dean smiled and sat back against his chair, gesturing to the cupcake, "Go on."

"Okay." Cas grunted, "I wish-"

"No, no. You’re not supposed to say it outloud. It’s silent, just for you to know."

"Will it come true?"

Dean sighed, “Maybe. If you wish hard enough.”

Castiel nodded and stared at the tiny flame before him. He already knew what his wish was, but he wanted to take a few seconds to muster up all the strength he had inside to wish as hard as he could. And after what seemed like an eternity, he finally did, “Okay.”

"You made the wish?" Dean asked, a smile tugging at his lips as Cas nodded, "Okay, blow out the candle."

Castiel did as instructed and looked back up at Dean, who was beaming at the occurance, “Thank you for this. It was interesting, but I enjoyed it.”

Dean met the angels eyes with his and allowed them to rest there for a few seconds, “You’re welcome, Cas. Happy Birthday.”

"Thank you." Castiel blushed lightly, "Do you…do you want to know what I wished for?"

"Of course I do!" Dean laughed, "But it wouldn’t come true if you did that."

"Oh." Castiel ducked his head, softly picking at the foil surrounding the untouched cupcake in front of him. He almost was going to say goodnight then, to let Dean leave and go off to bed and just see him in the morning. But then he saw the burnt candle that lay on the table and changed his mind, "Dean, I need to tell you my wish."

Dean furrowed his brows together, “O-Okay. What’s up, buddy?”

"Uhm," Castiel swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on the candle, "My wish was that…it was for me to have the courage to finally tell you that, I’ve fallen for you Dean. In every way imaginable."

It was silent then and he could still feel Dean staring at him. It was almost as if the whole world had stopped, and nothing was moving. Nothing except for the rapid movement of the heart in his chest.

Finally, he heard Dean move. When he looked up, he saw that he was now standing beside him, “Don’t move.”

Before Cas could reply, Dean was leaning down and kissing him. Just like that. It caught him off guard at first, but as he felt Deans lips suck lightly on his, he gave in. Cas stood to have a better angle and wrapped his arms around Deans waist to pull him closer. Dean smiled against the angels lips and ran his hands through his hair, sending one last wave of passion through before pulling away to breathe.

"I’m glad you wished what you did," Dean panted, "Because I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now."

Castiel chuckled lightly, “I’m glad too, Dean. It’s been a wonderful birthday.”

"Oh, it’s not over yet." A mischievous smile met it’s way across Deans entire face and through his green eyes, "You can’t end the night without a little-"

"Dean."

"You know that birthday sex would have been your second wish, Cas.” Dean smirked, turning without another word and walking into his bedroom.

And Cas followed.


End file.
